Glossary
This glossary contains a list of terms and the like used in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, a brief description and links to articles concerning them. A *Abramov **Ursula Abramov: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Advaseele: Professor Mugen's final subspace submersible and his legacy. *Aerobraking: A technique involving the use of atmospheric drag to slow a craft down. *Agurigato-class: Cruiser class. *‎Alcyon: Pleiades-class Colony Federation battleship lost 120 years ago. *Ai no Joou: Brothel ship operated by Mira Grant. *Alhanko **Asta Alhanko: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Android: A robot designed to look and act like a human. *Anne **Lady Anne: First mate of the Karyoubinga. *Arcura: Military company. *Asahi **Asahi Novels: Imprint under which the Miniskirt Pirates novels are published. **Asahi Shimbun: A publishing company which publishes the Miniskirt Pirates novels. *Assault ship: Warship class meant for boarding other vessels. B *Back Slash: Frontier pirate ship. *Barbaroosa: Pirate ship captained by Kenjo Kurihara. *Battleship: Warship class. *Begin The Begin: Cruise liner operated by Fairy Jane. *Bell **Lilly Bell: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Bentenmaru: A space pirate ship, currently captained by Marika Kato. One of the Original Seven. *‎Bentenmaru Captain's ID Ring: A ring meant for the Bentenmaru's captain, which allows them complete access and control of the Bentenmaru's systems. *Besumosu-class: Cruiser class. *Big Catch: Frontier pirate ship captained by Stone. *Bisque Company: A criminal group who targetted Marika during the Nebula Cup. *Blue **Blue Inc: Ship manufacturers who constructed the Maracot-class Queen Serendipity. **Noel Blue: A bounty hunter. *Borgs: Sensor operator aboard the Barbaroosa. *Bow: The forward-most part of a ship's hull. *Bridge: The area on a ship from which it is commanded. C *Calmwind: Home planet of the Nebula Cup. *Captain: The commander of a ship and its crew. *Cat-Monkey: Animal species resembling a cross between a cat and a monkey. *Catherine: Bodyguard Commander in the service of the Serenity Royal Family. *Celsius **Jackie Celsius: Scammer and wanted criminal with a number of aliases. *Central Line: A cruise line. *Certon **Mylene Certon: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Chapie **Flora Chapie: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Chimaera of Skylla: Frontier pirate ship captained by ‎Müller Grant. *Christie **Quartz Christie: Galactic Empire pirate, pirate hunter and captain of the Grand Cross. *Class-I: Designation for FTL ships. *Class-II: Designation for non-FTL ships. *Clone *Colony Federation: The colony planets that fought against their overseers in the War of Independence. *Coolph **Junigh Coolph: Jenny Dolittle's arranged fiance. **Theodore Coolph *Coorie: The Bentenmaru's electronic warfare specialist. *Corback-class: A mass-produced escort ship class. *Crew: Group responsible for flying a spaceship. *Cruiser: Warship class. *Cyborg: Short for "cybernetic organism", a living being consisting of both organic and mechanical parts. *Cypher **Scarlett Cypher: Character involved in the events surrounding Kanata Mugen. D *Dark Star: Frontier pirate ship (the 9th ship to receive a Letter of Marque during the War of Independence). *Derrflinger-class: Mobile cruiser class. *Dinghy: Small single-seat sailing vessel. *Docking: The action of a spaceship physically connecting to another. *Dolittle **Jenny Dolittle: President of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club during Marika's first year at Hakuoh Academy. **Robert Dolittle: Head of Hugh & Dolittle Interstellar Transportation (in the anime) and Jenny's uncle. *Dragon **Master Dragon: Captain of the Shangri-La. E *Eight: Captain of the Low of War. *El Santo: Frontier pirate ship. *Electronic Warfare: Combat involving attempting to take control of an enemy's computer system while protecting one's own systems. *Elements Garden: Group of composers which composed music for the Mouretsu Pirates anime. *End of the North Star: The frozen eighth and outermost planet of the Tau Ceti system. *Endo **Mami Endo: One of Marika's closest friends. **Miki Endo: Ensign in the Tau Stellar Navy during the War of Independence. *Eradication War: A war fought by the Galactic Empire to eliminate all pirates in their territory. *Escort ship: Warship class meant for escorting other vessels. *Extra-vehicular activity: EVA for short and also referred to as 'Spacewalk', an activity involving going outside of a spacecraft into space. F *Fahrenheit **Jackie Fahrenheit: Scammer and wanted criminal with a number of aliases. *Fairy Jane: Fast-growing interstellar travel company started by Jenny Dolittle. *Faster-than-light: Self-explanatory form of travel and communication *Fei: Chef in charge of the Pirate's Nest. One of the Legendary Chef's five sons. *Flawen: A type of subspace submersible, used by the Yggdrasil Group. *Flint: Robotic parrot owned by Kanata Mugen. *Frigard Line: A cruise line. G *Galactic Empire: An expansionist state, the most powerful faction in the galaxy. *Galaxy Pass: A special VIP pass which allows the user unlimited access across stellar routes. *Garnet A: Red giant star, about 30 light years from the Tau system. *Gear **Cayenne Gear: Combat personnel commander of the Barbaroosa. *Glamorous Ridis: Frontier pirate ship. *Glassius-class: Battle cruiser class. *Glenn Smith-class: An old mass-produced battleship class. *Glorious Coolph: Junigh Coolph's personal ship. *Golden Ghost Ship: Ghost ship from Serenity legend. Its true identity is the Queen Serendipity - the colony ship that carried the ancestors of Serenity's inhabitants. *Gorgeous Magi: Cruise liner. *‎Grand Cross: Experimental mobile battleship. *Grandwood **Misa Grandwood: The Bentenmaru's medical/deputy officer. *Grant **Mira Grant: ‎Müller's elder sister. **‎Müller Grant: Pirate guild executive and captain of the Chimaera of Skylla. *Great Depth XIII: Professor Mugen's self-constructed subspace submersible. *Grennorth **Natalia Grennorth: A new member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. H *Hakugin Go: Frontier pirate ship. *Hakuoh Academy: Educational establishment on the Sea of the Morning Star. *Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club: Club at Hakuoh Academy whose activities involve sailing spacecraft, such as yachts and solar sailing craft. *Harada **Maki Harada: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Harley **Ronald Harley: Captain of the liner Princess Apricot. *Harold Lloyd Insurance Union: The Bentenmaru's insurance company - the largest one in the Orion Arm. *Helmsman: The member of a ship's crew responsible for manning the helm and flying a ship. *HH-class: Escort ship class. *Hologram: Projected three-dimensional image. *Hoshimiya **Ai Hoshimiya: A new member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. Talented pilot. *Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation: Major family-run transport company. *Hughroque: Rhincodon-class battleship. *Human Torch: A Galactic Empire cooperation. One of its known products is a realistic android. *Hyakume: The Bentenmaru's radar and sensor specialist. I *Ironbeard: Masked Galactic Empire pirate and captain of the Parabellum. J *Jabberwocky: Battleship in the Hugh and Dolittle escort fleet. *Jibako: The Barbaroosa's medical officer. *‎John: Captain of the Southern Island. *Jormungand: A ship-to-ship missile. *Jump: The action of entering subspace for FTL travel. K *Kachua: Captain of the Viracocha. *Karyoubinga: Frontier pirate ship. *Kato **Bunzaemon Kato: Marika great-grandfather and the Bentenmaru's captain during the War of Independence. **Gonzaemon Kato: Marika's father and the Bentenmaru's previous captain. **Marika Kato: Main protagonist of the series. Captain of the pirate ship Bentenmaru and a high school student at Hakuoh Academy. **Ririka Kato: Marika's mother. Former space pirate, known as "Blaster Ririka". *Kelvin **Jackie Kelvin: Scammer and wanted criminal with a number of aliases. *Khan **Earl Khan: Captain of the Karyoubinga. **Hammer Khan: Captain of the Back Slash. *Kid **Genesis Kid: Captain of the Hakugin Go. *King Records: Company running the StarChild imprint, under which Mouretsu Pirates was produced. *Kipling: Hakuoh Academy teacher. Marika's homeroom teacher and Yacht Club advisor before being involved in an accident just before the start of the series. *Kobayashimaru **Syoko Kobayashimaru: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Koja: Captain of the Lucky Star. *Kokuchou: Pirate ship lost during the battle over Garnet A in the final days of the War of Independence. *Kuki **Sumi Kuki: Captain of the Murakamimaru. *Kurihara **Chiaki Kurihara: Marika's friend and ally. The heir to the pirate ship Barbaroosa. **Kenjo Kurihara: Chiaki's father and captain of the Barbaroosa. L *Lagrangian point: A point in space where the gravitational pull between two large masses provides the amount of centripetal force required to orbit with them. *Lambert **April Lambert: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Lambretta **Lynn Lambretta: Vice-president then president of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club and a skilled hacker. *Lamp House: Retro cafe where Marika has a part-time job as a waitress. *Launo **Talvikki Launo: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *LCF: A coolant Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5, Pg.63. *Legendary Chef: Unnamed chef who cooked for the Pirate's Council during the War of Independence. *Letter of Marque: A license given to space pirates during the War of Independence that allows them to operate as privateers. *Liberty-class: Transport ship class in service during War of Independence. *Lightning 11: Armed transport ship which targetted the Odette II and Marika onboard. *Liner: Large passenger ship. *Lloyd **Harold Lloyd: Former head and agent of the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union. *Locutus-class: Electronic battleship class. *Love Machine: Frontier pirate ship (the 10th ship to receive a Letter of Marque during the War of Independence). *Low of War: Frontier pirate ship (the 8th ship to receive a Letter of Marque during the War of Independence). *Luca: The Bentenmaru's navigator and seer. *Lucky Star: Frontier pirate ship. *Luna Lion: Customised vessel owned by Jackie Kelvin. Registered at West Kilia. M *Maracot-class: Large battleship class. *Maria Forte 85: Transport ship. Registered at West Kilia. *Marinera Valley: A valley on the Sea of the Morning Star, home to a military training ground. *Marx & Marx Insurance *McDougal **Kane McDougal: The Bentenmaru's helmsman. **Shane McDougal: Kane's younger twin brother and the Parabellum's helmsman. *Meiya: Free city located in the Mesaiya system. *Mesaiya: Star system located in the Scalar Route. *Methuselah: Long-life humanoid species. *Milky Way: A spiral galaxy in which Earth and the Tau Ceti system are located. *Morgan: The Barbaroosa's helmsman. *Mugen **Kanata Mugen: A boy with a VIP Galaxy Pass, pursued by suspicious people. **Professor Mugen: Kanata's father. *Murakamimaru: Frontier pirate ship. *MVM Entertainment: British company which distributes the Mouretsu Pirates anime. N *Nashfall **Nat Nashfall: Imperial intelligence officer and Coorie's childhood friend. *Navigator: A member of a ship's crew responsible for navigating and plotting a ship's course. *Nebula Cup: Annual dinghy race for high school girls held on Calmwind. *Neguresu: Glenn Smith-class battleship. *Neuschwanstein: Galactic Empire ship. *New Okuhama **New Okuhama Airport: Primary airport of New Okuhama City. **New Okuhama City: City on Sea of the Morning Star. *Nine: Captain of the Dark Star. *Nora: Barbaroosa deputy officer. O *Odette II: Solar sailing ship. Training vessel of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Formerly the pirate ship Hakuchou, one of the Original Seven. *‎Original Seven: The first seven pirate ships to receive Letters of Marque during the War of Independence. *Orion Arm: A spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy. The Tau Ceti system is within this area. *Oyaji-san: Chef who operates under New Okuhama Airport. One of the Legendary Chef's five sons. P *Parabellum: Imperial pirate ship captained by Ironbeard. *Percy **Berinda Percy: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Perseus Arm: A spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy, next to the Orion Arm. *Phaser Arrow: Military weapon. *Pirate: An individual who carries out acts of piracy. *Pirate Guild: Pirate organisation active in the frontier regions. *Pirate's Nest: A pirate hideout located in an asteroid field. *Pirate's Song: A song used to summon pirates to the Pirate's Nest. *Pleiades-class: Old battleship class. *Port: Nautical term referring to the left side of a ship when facing forward to the bow. *Princess Apricot: Cruise liner. Q *Quarantine: Procedure involving the isolation of goods or personnel, usually to prevent the spread of infectious diseases. *Queen Emeraldas: Cruise liner. *Queen Serendipity **Queen Serendipity (battleship): Maracot-class battleship. Flagship of the Serenity Defence Forces. **Queen Serendipity (colony ship): Ancient colony ship which carried the colonists who became the ancestors of the inhabitants of Serenity. R *Radar: System for scanning surroundings and detecting nearby objects. *Rakion: A union of several relatively new arms manufacturing companies. *Rhincodon-class: Battleship class. *Rock: Hakuchou's communication officer during the last days of the War of Independence. *Roubaix Mass: Company manufacturing warships. S *San-Daime: The Bentenmaru's engineer. *Sand of the Red Star: First planet of the Tau Ceti system. *Sasamoto **Yūichi Sasamoto: Miniskirt Pirates author. *Satelight: Mouretsu Pirates animation studio. *Satō **Tatsuo Satō: Mouretsu Pirates director. *Scalar Route: Interstellar frontier route. *Schnitzer: The Bentenmaru's tactical officer and a cyborg. *Sea of the Forest Star: Chiaki's homeworld, a planet in the Uzumasa system. *Sea of the Morning Star: Third planet of the Tau Ceti system. Marika's homeworld. *‎Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station: Space station and port in orbit around the Sea of the Morning Star. *Self-Destruct: System which destroys the ship it is installed on. *Sentai Filmworks: American company which dubs and distributes the Mouretsu Pirates anime. *Serenity *Serenity Royal Family **Gruier Serenity: The 7th Princess of the Serenity Royal Family. **Grunhilde Serenity: The 8th Princess of the Serenity Royal Family. **Simsiel Serenity: Archduke of the Serenity Royal Family. Gruier and Grunhilde's grandfather. *Seven Star Federal Republic: Frontier nation. *Shangri-La: Frontier pirate ship captained by Master Dragon. *Sherwood **Christie Sherwood: Commander in the Tau Stellar Navy during the War of Independence. *Shiratori **Suzuka Shiratori: The captain of the Hakuchou during the last days of the War of Independence. **Kent Shiratori: Suzuka's father, the previous captain of the Hakuchou. *Short-timer: Short-lived humanoid species. *Shout Blue: Military weapon. *Show: Agent of the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union. *Sideux **Yotof Sif Sideux: Grand Chamberlain of the Serenity Privy Council. *Shuttle: Small transport craft. *Silent Whisper: Recently deployed space fighter. *Silver Fox: Frontier pirate ship destroyed by the Grand Cross. *Sinbad: Frontier pirate ship. *Sinclair: Star system in the constellation Eridanus. *Skull Star: Ancient space fortress, home to the Pirate Guild. *Southern Island: Frontier pirate ship. Destroyed en route to the Pirate's Nest. *Space: The void between celestial bodies which comprises most of the universe. *Spaceship: Vessel designed for space. *Spacesuit: A suit worn to allow a person to survive in space. *Spacewalk: Also called "Extra-vehicular activity" (or EVA for short), an activity involving going outside of a spacecraft, into space. *‎Space University: Renowned academic institution, spanning a whole system. *Staple **Sasha Staple: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Starboard: Nautical term referring to the right side of a ship when facing forward to the bow. *StarChild: Imprint under which the Mouretsu Pirates anime is produced. *Stellar Alliance: The overseers of the colonised planets before the War of Independence. *Stellar Slayer: Star-powered weapon developed during the last days of the War of Independence. *Stern: The rear-most part of a ship's hull. *Stone: Captain of the Big Catch. *Stone of the White Star: Second planet of the Tau Ceti system. *Stowaway: An individual who stows away or hides on a vessel, not boarding it openly. *Submersible: A type of spacecraft used to dive into deep regions of subspace which are inaccessible or unsafe for other craft. *Subspace: Space that spacecraft move to while travelling FTL. *Symphony Angel: Angel-class liner. T *Tactical Officer: A member of a ship's crew who is in charge of the ship's tactical systems (e.g. weaponry). *Talbot-class: A medium battleship class. *Tau Ceti: Star in the constellation Cetus, just under 12 light-years from the Sun and spectrally similar. *Tau Ceti system: The planetary system around the star Tau Ceti. *Ten: Captain of the Love Machine. *Touchdown: The moment an aircraft/spacecraft makes contact with the ground during landing. Also, when a spacecraft returns to normal space from subspace, usually after FTL travel. *Transponder: A device that broadcasts information on a ship's registration, location and heading. U *Ultimate Fairy: Cruise liner which Jenny Dolittle escaped from. *Uzumasa: A frontier star system. V *Viracocha: Frontier pirate ship captained by Kachua. W *War of Independence: War fought between the Colony Federation worlds and their overseers, the Stellar Alliance, 120 years before the series. *West Kilia: A location where the Lightning 11 and Luna Lion were registered. *White Wind Star: A gas giant and the largest planet of the Tau Ceti system. *‎Witherspoon: Captain of the El Santo. X *X-Point: An aggregation point located at the end of known subspace. Y *Yasuda **Akira Yasuda: AKA Akiman, Character designer for the Mouretsu Pirates anime. *Yggdrasil Group: Corporate conglomerate consisting of over 300 sub-companies. *Yoshitomi **Yayoi Yoshitomi: A new member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Yunomoto **‎Izumi Yunomoto: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. References Category:Browse Category:Terminology